Simplicity
by Panic 4 Lyf
Summary: To be honest there was no reason. There was no real reason as to why I shouldn't be in a relationship with Star. Obviously she thinks so too because she's pinned me against the wall and kissing me senseless. RxS


**Well, just a little one shot that I came up with when I had an argument with myself over love being simple. It is. It's the RELATIONSHIP that's complicated; trust me, Shayla knows. (Ask depressed 4 eva or pika-gal) Anyways, it may start of bad, it may end badly, however you look at it. This is short I'm sorry for that.**

**I know it doesn't sound interesting; but I thought it had something… different. Anyway, I'll probably delete it in a few days after realizing how ridiculously stupid this is…**

**Title: Simplicity**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

Let's face it; I'm not a genius in relationships and all that stuff. Yeah, I've dated girls, had my fair share of them - but never been in a real relationship with someone. The only thing I've ever had close enough to a long term relationship was with Barbara Gordon; a.k.a Batgirl. But of course, in my life things always go wrong – my feelings were one sided; not shared by Babs. I'm totally over Babs now, having been for years; but I was completely smitten by another girl.

Starfire.

When she kissed me I was totally gone. Hers completely. Then we became best friends; and may I mention that I totally and utterly hate the word 'friends' with ever fiber in my body?

I want more than just bloody friends; I want a relationship. But of course Bruce bloody Wayne ruins everything by telling me I should never date team mates; for fear of getting hurt – that was when I got in touch with him a month ago. And guess what? Whose voice is in the back ground? Diana a.k.a Wonder Woman. God damn it Bruce is a hypocrite. Of course I went off my rocker at him; and then I found out they'd been dating for a year – and he plans to propose next month!

I then asked if they'd been used against each other; no reply. Then "not yet, but you can't be too sure" I felt like wringing his neck! Of course; I found another reason as to why not to be with Star. Quite a few actually. I'm so messed up. I want nothing more than to be with Star, and yet I can't help but convince myself that I can't be with her.

All this has just been running through my messed up mind since Starfire and I started having this conversation. We'd been on the roof; as normal at this time of night, when suddenly I just ask her what she plans to do with her future and she replies about not being sure, but wanting to be with someone who loved her.

Of course my stupid jealous self started thinking of any male that had ever so even _looked _at Starfire, and I came up with more than a few. Then she goes and says she already has a fair idea of who it is, and of course I blurt out, 'whom?'

Well; you can imagine my face when she finally said it was me. Robin. That moment I wanted to kiss her senseless. But my stupid, logical, arrogant side kicks in and started telling her as to why we shouldn't see each other; even though I love her.

"I can't Starfire. I just can't." That was all the answer I gave her; and in that split second I felt my own heart break. Not only from the look on her face, but because I had probably just cut off any chance of having a relationship with the girl of my dreams.

Starfire stared at me; and for a minute I thought she was going to cry. Then she stood straight and her eyes took on that familiar glow.

"That is not a good enough answer Robin. Why can you not be in a relationship, is there something that you must obtain before you tell someone that you love them, must you prove yourself?" She asked me angrily, eyes narrowing; face determined and ruby hair blowing around her face in the breeze.

"Star it's not that simple-"

"It is simple Robin! Love is the definition of simplicity! It is a single feeling that burns within two people, a desire that creeps around your inner soul and squeezes tight. If you could just try Robin; you will see of what I talk of!" She growled at me; poking her finger in my chest. I narrowed my eyes,

"I didn't say Love wasn't simple; I said being with you isn't simple!" I stated, narrowing my own masked eyes. This just seemed to infuriate her more.

"Why Robin; is it because I am too naïve, too different, not normal like the females that wander around your planet?" She asked me, eyes loosing their glow. I stared at her for a minute, taking in her words, assessing them in my mind.

"Star… I do love you but-"

"How can there be the 'but' about it? You have already stated that you love me also!" She exclaimed, looking as if she wanted to pick me up and shake me around for being so thick headed.

"Star, you are different, I love that about you. You aren't normal, that's what makes you who you are, not some girl who just walks in front of me. Star, you're everything to me, ok? You… you are beautiful, exotic, and you're the most thoughtful person I've ever known" I sighed mentally. "It's not you… it's me. I just can't be in a relationship; it's too complicated"

"That is the word I do not like! With you, everything is complicated, you are the one who is complicated Robin!"

"Exactly my point, I am complicated, I have too many problems Starfire. I'm not some guy who has a care free life, I have a dark past Starfire, I'm not like everyone else!" I shouted, meeting her eyes.

"That is why I love you Robin; you are special! You are the one that has been always there for me! Who else has saved me when I fall? It is you Robin! I love you more than you can tell, because you are you! I love you for the same reason that you love me!" She was starting to get desperate, trying to make me see. I saw perfectly; but I couldn't do it.

"I know Star… I know. But, I'm not the right person for you. I have so many things hidden; you'd turn away from me as soon as I told you. You wouldn't be able to handle the things that have happened to me, what I've done" I explained, trying so hard not to say something could hurt her.

"I am not a complete innocent Robin! I have things that haunt my past also! What is it that makes us so different? Please do not tell me that we would be used against each other; that is just an excuse. You know full well that we are both capable of defending ourselves" She stated. There goes my chance of saying that then…

I shut my eyes and ran a gloved hand through my hair… here comes the truth.

"The real reason Star… there is no reason. I truly can't think of a bloody reason to why we couldn't be in a relationship; and that scares me" I waited for a reaction… she looked lost for words. Her mouth opened, and then closed, and then opened again, and then closed again.

"It scares me Star, I've always been told I shouldn't date team mates, we'd be used as weapons against each other. That's pure crap. Bruce is dating Diana – I know for a fact he plans to propose to her next month. He was the one that told me not to date _anyone _for fear of their lives being in danger." I admitted, cursing Bruce in the back of my mind for being such a cold fish when it came to relationships… the bloody hypocrite.

"If there is no reason Robin… why must we continue this conversation?" She asked softly, emerald eyes searching through my mask and making me feel insecure.

"Because I still believe it would be wrong for you to choose me. You deserve someone better Starfire and I hate to say it, because I know that I'll hate anyone that comes into your life, simply because they aren't me" I stated, cursing myself for being such a coward.

Starfire looked ready to throw me off the roof.

"By X'hal Robin, you are the most difficult, irresponsible, tactful, gorgeous, complicated person I have ever met! For once I agree that you are the complicated!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in annoyance. I couldn't help but smirk. She caught it.

"Do not do the smirking at me Robin; I am currently under going a very traumatic battle with myself inside my head" She scolded me, and I raised a brow in questioning. She blushed and looked at her feet.

"Well… the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself" I stated, grinning like a child. She looked at me in pure shock.

"After everything we have just conversed about, it is that you are suggesting I am insane? The God's of earth help you!" She stormed away from me and opened the door to go back to the tower, leaving my sight. I stood and stared after her for a second.

Suddenly she came flying back around the corner and under five seconds she had me pinned against the roof wall; eyes glowing menacingly.

"Before I leave and try to figure you out; I demand the apology from you" That was what she said; those exact words. But she didn't wait for an apology.

She kissed me.

And God damn it she could kiss.

She was intoxicating; breathtaking. I didn't want to let her go. There was this feeling… this burning feeling in the pit of my stomach; and all thoughts just vanished, because all I wanted to do was hold her and not let her go-ever. Just as I finally let myself respond she pulled away and stated; almost breathlessly,

"Love is simple Robin. You can not tell me you did not feel it just then"

I stopped short, too busy trying to string a coherent sentence, in the end I didn't make one. I just spun her around and pressed _her _to the wall, and captured her lips in my own.

God she was amazing. And she knew how to kiss too. Which must have meant she'd kissed a guy before… aw shit; can I just enjoy the god damn moment?

Yes… I can. Her arms were around my neck, pulling me to her, my own arms were pinning her to the wall, enclosing her and keeping her from moving. Not that she minded anyway. By the looks of things she didn't want to move any time soon.

She pulled back form me slightly and trailed soft feather light kisses across my jaw to my ear; where her lips rested briefly before breathing,

"See Robin, love is simple"

**Well that's it, hope everyone liked. By the way this is NOT a sequel to Just A bit longer. I am contemplating deleting that… anyway please review and don't forget to please check out my other (some sad) one shots I have in my profile! Thankees!**

**Ell**


End file.
